This training component of the Center of Excellence for Parkinson's Disease (PD) will be interdigitated with the current training program directed by Professor Francine at McLean and Harvard Medical School. This training grant has been exceptionally successful over the years and contains four cornerstones in its teaching. 1) Advanced Topics Lecture Series: This is the lecture series, a weekly presentation by an expert in Neuroscience covering topics such as functional anatomy and physiology, genetics, etc. (see attached). To this series, we will add several lectures including the genetics of PD, symptomatology of PD, pathology of PD and novel treatments for PD. The lectures for these are provided in the personnel section, with Cvs. 2) Lectures and Communications Skills: In this module, the fellows receive training to give seminars (one seminar per 6 months). They are critiqued by other fellows in the training program and by the course directors, Drs. Francine Benes and Ole Isacson. They are also supported by individual training sessions, prior to giving clinical rounds or presentations at scientific conferences. 3) Grantsmanship: The Principal investigators take their latest funded grants explaining structure and strategy for presenting their ideas and experiments. The fellows are also asked to write their own grant, specifically specific aims and abstract parts, and make outlines for the other sections of an R01 grant. 4) Clinical Case Studies: In module 4, fellows are exposed to videotapes of interviews from a range of neurodegenerative and psychiatric diseases. We will provide videotapes of PD patients. Clinical treatment studies, including pallidotomy and neural transplantation will also be used in this educational module.